


50 one-sentence fics

by jayeinacross



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim/10 other people, including himself.<br/>(The multiverse is a wonderful thing.)<br/>50 sentences, 5 to each pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 one-sentence fics

_Damian/Tim_

1\. He might infuriate Tim on a daily basis, but damn if Tim is going to let Ra’s take Damian away.

2\. When he sees Drake with his camera, snapping photographs of anything that catches his eye with that little smile on his face, Damian finally understands why Father, Grayson, Pennyworth and Grandfather are so fond of him.

3\. When the thirteenth of May rolls around and Talia doesn’t answer the phone calls, Damian goes with Tim to visit Janet Drake’s grave.

4\. Something about how Grayson stands so close to Drake and slings his arm around the shorter man’s shoulders makes Damian’s blood boil, but it’s not Drake he’s jealous of, not at all.

5\. Tim’s sick of Damian smirking down at him since he’s had his growth spurt, but he finds he has reach up and pull Damian down for a kiss, and he actually kind of likes it.

***

_Clark/Tim_

6\. Tim is so different from Dick, from Jason, definitely from Damian, and Clark thinks he likes it.

7\. Freezing Gotham nights when Tim’s crouched on some rooftop in Gotham, sometimes a rush of air will rustle his cape, and a warm kiss will land on his cheek, his brow, his mouth.

8\. When Bruce finds them kissing in the Batcave, Clark blushes brighter than Tim’s tunic, but Tim just stares up defiantly at his mentor.

9\. Tim finds it hard to believe that out of everyone Clark could have (and that really is everyone), he would choose Tim, but Clark couldn’t imagine being with anyone else.

10\. Clark is huge (in all kinds of ways) and Tim can’t get enough of the feeling of being pressed down into the mattress by the sweetest, gentlest person he knows.

***

_Jay/Tim_

11\. “Babybird, I fell in love with you the day you followed me home.” 

12\. Tim has watched Jason for so long; he knows how he moves, how he speaks, and now he knows how he loves.

13\. Jason always groans when he sees the expensive camera with too many dials and switches and buttons (Jason’s more of a point-and-shoot kind of guy) in Tim’s hand, but Tim’s face lights up when he gets a shot of Jason reading a book or staring out the window, so he never stops him.

14\. The lipstick feels too waxy on Tim’s mouth and the dress is too tight and he can barely stand in the heels, but all of that stops mattering once he’s pressed up against the wall with Jason’s teeth scraping down his neck and his hand up his skirt.

15\. Jason could never really find it in him to hate the Pretender, not even when Talia gave him those photos of the Pretender in the Robin costume; the sight had left him with a hollow chest but now he doesn’t feel quite so empty, and he still can’t hate Tim (not the Pretender, not anymore).

***

_Bruce/Tim_

16\. It feels wrong to be with Bruce on silk sheets, but so, so right when he has Tim on his back on the training mats in the Cave or his hands searching for a handhold on a gargoyle on a roof in Gotham.

17\. They both hate the parties with the clinging socialites and obnoxious businessmen, but the occasional brush of their hands and small, private smiles gets them through the stifling nights. 

18\. Bruce taught Tim how to read people, how to fight, how to investigate, how to fly - and Tim taught Bruce how to love with everything he has.

19\. Sometimes when Bruce has a free moment, instead of catching up on sleep, he’ll sit by the Case and stare at it, praying he won’t lose Tim like he lost Jason.

20\. Tim won’t give up, he’ll never give up, even if nobody believes him or helps him; he’ll keep fighting until he finds Bruce, because that’s all he has now (hope).

***

_Kon/Tim_

21\. It’s embarrassing how many times the other Titans walk in on them, but Tim showers then wanders around the Tower with his hair still dripping, only wearing his tights or sometimes ( _god_ ) just a towel, and what is Kon supposed to do?

22\. Kon was going to take Tim to back to Hawaii, to see how far they’d come since then, but now that’s not really an option, so Kon goes by himself with a bunch of Tim’s favourite flowers to say goodbye in the place Tim never got to see a second time.

23\. He always keeps an ear out for Tim’s heartbeat; he doesn’t worry when it spikes because he knows it’s probably just adrenaline, but when it starts jumping erratically then stops altogether, Kon drops the eggs he’s holding and is gone before Ma can asks what’s wrong.

24\. Although Tim feels a little out of place in the Kents’ homely kitchen, Martha and Jonathan have welcomed him warmly, Kon can’t stop grinning at the sight of Tim in his house, and Tim’s just grateful to have another place to call home.

25\. Kon’s jaw drops even lower as his eyes travel up from the red stilettos and tight dress, up to the glossy red lips twisted into a smirk as sharp as a knife.

***

_Dick/Tim_

26\. It only takes them two days to cave after the fight; Tim pulls Dick in for a kiss as soon as he shows up on his doorstep with a bunch of flowers.

27\. Tim knows that Dick likes to freefall and that he’s perfectly safe whilst doing so, but that doesn’t make him want to swoop down and catch him any less.

28\. They all say it’s not Dick’s fault, but Dick knows that if he’d been on time, he’d would be holding Tim’s hand in a cafe somewhere instead of in a hospital room.

29\. Dick visits the Tower often now; he always brings flowers for his little brother and goes into the garden to talk to him alone, carefully placing the flowers in front of the memorial, making sure they don’t block the plaque.

30\. Dick can’t cook to save his life, but Tim appreciates the effort, company and hot soup Dick brings when Tim’s confined to his bed, sniffling and coughing.

***

_Ra’s/Tim_

31\. Timothy reminds him frequently that it’s only a relationship of convenience, but he blushes bright when Ra’s whispers “My detective,” in his ear.

32\. Ra’s is always careful to keep his daughter away from Timothy, knowing that just the sight of her brings back memories of the ones he loved and lost.

33\. Each time Timothy glares into the tiny cameras before disabling them, Ra’s becomes more enamored with the young detective and even more determined to watch him.

34\. When some of Ra’s ninjas step out of the shadows and hand Tim a bunch of flowers and a box of chocolates before disappearing again, Tim finds that Ra’s attention is definitely worth it for the looks on Dick and Damian’s faces.

35\. Ra’s lowers Tim gently into the Lazarus Pit, hoping that when he comes out, his Detective will still be the same.

***

_Roy/Tim_

36\. It doesn’t matter that Tim is hanging out with Bart and Kon half the time, or that Connor emails Tim every couple of days, or that Dick is the one that Tim runs to when he needs to talk, because Roy is always the one that he comes home to.

37\. It’s the eighteenth of July and Roy has been out all day, trawling through every store in Star City, desperately trying to find the perfect gift.

38\. When Dick finds out about their relationship, he laughs and smiles, but as soon as Tim is out of the room he turns to Roy and threatens to sic Batman on him if he hurts his little brother.

39\. Whenever Tim’s mad at him for forgetting to buy groceries or not cleaning up after himself, Roy has a never-ending stash of bad arrow jokes that will eventually make Tim roll his eyes and crack a smile.

40\. Tim once thought that maybe Roy only wanted him because he couldn’t have Dick, but every day, Roy proves him wrong.

***

_Tim/Tim_

41\. The multiverse certainly is fascinating; when Tim first finds himself face to face with...himself, he hadn’t expected to end up in bed with him, but he certainly can’t say he regrets it.

42\. Both of them are proof that loving yourself is enough to make you happy.

43\. The other Tim wants to find out exactly how similar they are, and as Tim’s really kind of okay with that. 

44\. Maybe this counts as narcissism, but nobody said it couldn’t be a good thing.

45\. “Don’t leave me, don’t go away - you’re the only person who really understands.”

***

_Zat/Tim_

46\. Zat wouldn’t have thought that magic tricks would impress Tim at all, but even the simplest ones make Tim light up like a little kid at the circus.

47\. Tim loves the determined expression that Zat gets when he’s sitting with his flashcards, trying to memorize backward words.

48\. Every time Zat sees Tim sitting in the audience, he winks and slips in one of Tim’s favourite tricks.

49\. Tim always insists that he’s just ordinary, though Zat knows he’s anything but; Tim’s the best kind of magic for Zat.

50\. On one occasion, Zat works with Damian when Dick and Tim are busy; Damian’s not a bad kid, but the guy Zat goes home to will always be _his_


End file.
